Long Lost Siblings
by glitterpinkvampire
Summary: Ashley Greene had three younger siblings and one day gets told about them.  Not a true story i just got bored.  Rated T but i dont know the real rating.
1. New Siblings?

**Ashley's pint of view**

I walked into my house and my parents were packing suitcases. Like really. I just got into the house.

"I may not live here but I would like to know what you guys are going on vacation for." I said. Joe looked at me.

"Dude what are you talking about haven't talked to Jared in a while or something?" Joe asked. I looked confused. My parents understood.

"Ashley you have three other siblings." Said mom. I gasped. "Your birth mom and dad divorced and then he died. I'm your step mom." She said. I was shocked.

"We are going to see your little sister graduating preschool." They said. I was shocked. I have a little sister. And two other siblings. "Are you coming?" my dad asked.

"Ya I'm just going to pack and make a quick call." I said and walked to my bedroom. A little sister.

**Jackson's point of view**

There I was minding my own business then my cell phone rang. _Ashley _the girl of my dreams. So I answered.

"Hey Ash" I said.

"Jackson I have to tell you something." She said. Oh please say that you are in love with me.

"I. Have. Three. Younger. Siblings." She said that isn't what I wanted to hear but- WHAT!

"Whoa you have _three _younger siblings." I stated more then said.

"Yup and the youngest is graduating kindergarten or was it preschool?" she said I was shocked. "Any was they said I can bring a friends. Will you come please?" she asked. How could I saw no to her?

"OK Ashley but where do they live?" I asked.

"Some place called Warfield British Columbia." She said. Cool.

"Ok see you in…" I said not knowing were to meet her.

"Spokane." She said. "Bye J." she said and hung up. I sighed. I love her and I now will meet her long lost siblings.


	2. Meet and Alice?

Ashley's point of view

We were in the car on the way. We were in Rossland. It is actually pretty nice. Jackson, Joe and I were in the back while Mom and Dad in the front.

"Almost there." They said. We _all _smiled, it was tight back here. When we got there we walked in.

"Welcome parents and family of these little students. They were very enjoyable and we will miss them. Here is our graduating class of 2009." We all clapped. "Diamond Jade, Sarah Cumming." He said then we saw a little brunet that has brown eyes. "James Green" he said. He walked across the stage. Smiling. Hir brown eyes shined.

O 0 o 0 O

The lady, she looks look's me except she has blond hair walked up to us.

"You must have been Johns New wife." She said and smiled sadly at my mom. She nodes. And looks at me.

"This is your daughter John took." She said. I smiled at her and hug her.

"Hello" I say she smiles and then two boys walk up with the little girl walk up.

"Hello I'm James, this is Jonah," he pointed at the boy beside him. One of them has Blond hair and brown eyes."And this is Jazlyn" he said. She looked at me and smiled like she recognized me. "So you must be Ashley. And who are these two?" they asked.

"This is my… our older brother Joe" I pointed at Joe. "And this is my Co-worker Jackson" she said. "So what is your guy's favorite movie?" I asked. Jackson looked at me then the little girl.

"Twilight but we can't wait for New moon!" they said we all smiled. I bent down a bit.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked them.

"YES!" they both said. The little girl seemed interested so she tugged on John's hand he looked down and picked her up so she would hear too.

"I play Alice Cullen" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok it use to be Jazlyn that was Graduating but i want it to be James.<strong>


	3. Asleep

**Jackson's point of view**

Ok Ash just told some kids who we are. This wont end well but if anything goes wrong. Blame Ashley. Now we are sitting in the living room of there house. It is actually very big for a mother with three kids. Both boys have there own room and the little Girl too. There is one guest bedroom, (Ashley's parents bedroom.) they boys are sharing a room, (my room the upstairs bedroom.) and then Ashley is sharing with the little girl. Hope they have fun.

**Ashley's point of view**

I went into Jazlyn's room at about, 1:00am. Jackson, James, and Jonah. But I decided it was time to sleep if I want to hang out with my little sister tomorrow.

When I got in the blanket was pulled over her head. I rolled my eyes knowing that is what you do when you fake sleep. I laid down on the air mattress. When she didn't move I decided to let her know I know she is awake.

"Hello, Jazlyn" I said. She poked her head out and looked at me. Her brown hair was a mess! "What are you doing up this late?" I asked. She took out a _chapter_ book and pointed to it. She was reading. Wow. "Do you like to read?" I asked she nodded. "What is your favorite book?" I asked. She pointed at a twilight poster that was in her room. Wow.

"Do you want me to read to you?" she smiled and nodded. "OK what book?" I asked. She climbed out of bed. She looked about 3 foot 6. She walked over to me and grabbed by hand and tugged. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said. She skipped out of the room and down the hall to the room Jackson was sleeping in. I smiled a little; I have a little, no a big crush on him. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said quietly.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door. "Jazlyn wants to get something out of here." I said.

"OK." He said. We walked in and she walked to the bookshelf. She pointed to… Twilight. "Are you sure?" I asked and she spoke.

"Yes I wanwt Twiwite." She said.

"OK." I said. I grabbed it and she walked to the bed _Jackson _is sleeping in and climbed onto it. Jackson and I gave each other a look. "Uhhh Jazlyn this isn't your room." I said. She nodded and patted the bed beside her. I sat down. She nodded approvingly.

"I take it we don't have a choice in the madder." Jackson said. She nodded then looked at me to start reading from when Bella first met the Cullen's. When I said 'Alice' she started clapping.

Finally she fell asleep on Jackson's stomach, with him asleep under her and me asleep beside them.


	4. Goodbye for now

**Ashley's point of view**

"Ashley, Jackson time to wake up." I heard my mom say but I didn't want to wake up. I was sleeping in the same bed as my crush. "Maybe we should let the kids wake-" when she said that Jackson and I bolted upright.

"We're up!" we said at the same time. Mom, or should I say stepmom, stepdad, and mom laughed. The boys walked in. then Joe walked in with Jazlyn on his back. She smiled at us. I fake gasped.

"You got up and didn't wake us up!" I said with fake anger. That make her giggle so much she almost fell.

"It's 2:00pm and your plane is leaving at 3:30. So you guys have to get ready to go. You're going out of Castlegar." She said. We groaned. Jazlyn gasped and looked at mom and started to cry. Everyone looked at her in shock. Yesterday she was scarred of us!

"Jazz, you never cry over people!" cried Jonah. We all looked at her with more shock. I got out of the bed and grabbed her off Joe.

"Shhhh. I will see you again ok." I said. She nodded and hugged me.

All that time before we left she wouldn't let go of me. Then the time came when we had to leave.

"I will come back Jazlyn, I promise. And maybe you can come see me." I said. She nodded and hugged me. She reached over at Jackson and hugged him too then Joe.

When we left I felt like I was leaving half my soul there for the little girl I call my beloved sister.


	5. Boston Pizza

**Ashley's point of view**

It's November 16, a few hours before the Premiere and Stepmom said I could bring the cast to a dinner, we were having guest's there too but she wouldn't tell me who. I was getting annoyed waiting.

We were near Boston Pizza (My mom wouldn't tell me why here) and it was quiet. Odd. When we turned the last corner and got out of the limo. I heard some one.

"Whewn wiw Ashy be hewe?" I heard a voice say.

"For the last time we don't know. Next time you asked you will be going inside!" Jonah. Jackson and I looked at each other. When we got into there line of site Jazlyn tried to run up but James stopped her.

"Jazzy mommy said no running!" she sighed annoyed but was hopping on the spot.

"We're here we're here!" I said. James let go of her and she stumbled into my grasp. "No falling Jazlyn." I said she smiled.

"Ashy Here!" she said excitedly and hugged me.

"So cute Ashley!" Nikki said. Elizabeth looked awestruck too. All of them did.

"OK can we go inside now?" asked James.

"You could have gone in 10 minutes ago but you had to stay and take care of your sister who I can take care of too!" Jonah said annoyed and walked in with us behind him.

When we got to the table we saw mom, Stepmom, Stepdad and Joe sitting there. "Caught you off guard didn't I?" Stepmom asked we all nodded. Jazlyn wouldn't let go of me, I had to eat with her on my lap. But then it was time to go to the show.

"It's ok Jazzy I will see you again, tomorrow. I'll take you to the park." I said, she nodded with watery eyes. I didn't even want her to go.


	6. Parks and pillow fights

**Ashley's point of view**

Jackson and I are dating. Sharing a hotel room. And I was asleep. I heard someone close the door. Then I felt someone on the bed beside me but I didn't move

Then someone poked my nose. "That's a nose" I mumbled. Then I felt someone's nose on mine, it was small so it isn't Jackson's.

I opened my eyes and saw little brown eyes looking at me. "Pawk" said Jazlyn. Oh that little girl I want to steel from my parents.

"Yes we will go to the park, but can't I sleep longed?" I asked she shook her head no. I groaned and pulled her under the covers. Then the door to the bedroom opened.

"Night" she said then pulled the covers over her head. Jackson chuckled.

"Is Ashley in there?" he asked.

"No." I mumbled. He laughed and got on the bed beside Jazz. Jackson pulled the covers down. "No, to bright!" I hissed and pulled the covers up. he laughed again and laid down.

"Jazlyn does the vampire need to wake up?" she started bouncing and squealing.

"Ok ok I'm awake!" I said and sat up. She sat up to and started playing with my hair. "Am I not aloud to sleep?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"You know what you don't have a say in this." I say to her playfully. "Now if you two need me I will be sleeping!" I said and pulled the covers over my head. She sighed annoyed and hit me with a pillow.

"You did not just do that?" I asked she giggled. "That's it!"

When our pillow fight ended we got breakfast and left to the park. When we got there she tried to run to the playground but I stopped her.

"No running." She pouted. I bend down so I was her height. "Mommy told me to tell you no running, so please don't." I said she nodded.

Latter when we got home she passed out on the couch. We just left her there was made out in the bedroom making sure we were listing to her to know when she is awake.


End file.
